improvfandomcom-20200215-history
List of indie improv shows in Los Angeles
This is a list of shows in Los Angeles that accept submissions from indie improv teams in Los Angeles. Typically they offer between 15-20 minutes of stage time. Most shows are free and ask only for a donation to help them pay rent on the room, usually in exchange for free beer. The list is arranged by venue. The Clubhouse The following shows are at The Clubhouse, an indie improv and comedy venue founded and run by Rebecca Drysdale, with help from Suzi Barrett and Jesse Glasgow. It features a theater upstairs, with a lounge and a classroom space downstairs. It's quickly established itself as one of the main indie improv hubs in L.A. In addition to shows, several independently-run comedy workshops and classes call the Clubhouse home, including Boot Camp, Tara Copeland's musical improv class, Sketch Guild, Sergio Cilli's video sketch comedy class, and of course Drysdale's own improv classes. In 2013, LAist.com named The Clubhouse one of the nine best comedy clubs in Los Angeles. It's located in Hollywood at 1107-A N El Centro Ave. Website: http://theclubhouseimprov.com/ {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ The Clubhouse | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |Sketchbar |Sundays, 6pm |Indie sketch/stand-up/variety show. |Jessica Jardine, Adam McCabe, Ryan Meharry, & Yamara Taylor |https://www.facebook.com/pages/Sketchbar/165344140248886 |mailto:sketchbarcomedy@gmail.com | |- |Crashbar |Sundays, 7pm |Indie improv/stand-up show |TAB |https://www.facebook.com/CrashbarImprov |mailto:crashbarimprov@gmail.com |Includes a jam and a lottery. If your improv team has a coach, they ask that you cc them on the submission email. |- |The Wrangle |Sundays, 11pm |Three-way improv cagematch |Ryan Hitchcock |https://www.facebook.com/thewrangle |mailto:the.wrangle@gmail.com |Three-way improv cagematch. |- |Icky Pep Mondays |Mondays, 7pm |Indie improv/sketch/stand-up show. |Luke Klompien, Brady Morphy, Matt Cordova, & Thomas Ouellette |https://www.facebook.com/pages/Icky-Pep-Mondays/440878125951129 |mailto:ickypep@gmail.com | |- |Monday Night Improv |Mondays, 8pm |Indie improv show. |Josh Kaplan |https://www.facebook.com/MondayNightImprov |mailto:mondaynightimprov@gmail.com | |- |One Love Improv |Mondays, 11pm |Indie improv show. |Mike Callaghan |https://www.facebook.com/pages/One-Love-Improv/196368053819381 |mailto:oneloveimprov@gmail.com |Includes a jam. |- |Tuesday Night Thunder (TNT) |Tuesdays, 8pm |Indie improv show. |Thunderstruck |https://www.facebook.com/pages/Tuesday-Night-Thunder/16223582137 |mailto:tuesdaynightthunder@gmail.com |Includes a jam. |- |Room 101 |Wednesdays, 8pm |Indie improv show. |Shakedown |https://www.facebook.com/pages/Room-101/164799969847 |mailto:improvshakedown@gmail.com |Includes a jam. If your improv team has a coach, they ask that you cc them on the submission email. |- |Where Eagles Dare |1st and 3rd Thursdays of the month, 8pm |Indie improv/sketch show. |Joseph Clift & Ryan Hitchcock |https://www.facebook.com/WhereEaglesDareComedy |mailto:where.eagles.dare.comedy@gmail.com |Includes a mash-up team (email for a spot on it). |- |Shapeshift Improv |2nd and 4th Thursdays of the month, 8pm |Indie improv show. |Werner Hotdog |https://www.facebook.com/pages/Shapeshift-Improv/274651509303193 |mailto:shapeshiftimprov@gmail.com |Books improv teams that do unique and uncommon forms. |- |The Lady Jam |1st and 3rd Thursdays of the month, 10pm |Indie improv show/improv jam. |The Lady Jammers |https://www.facebook.com/theladyjam |mailto:shesaidimprov@gmail.com |An improv jam exclusively for ladies. Also books one special guest all-woman improv group for each show. |- |Tiny Marbles' Giant Hour |4th Thursday of the month, 10pm |Indie improv show. |Tiny Marbles |https://www.facebook.com/TinyMarbles |mailto:tinymarblesimprov@gmail.com | |- |The 11th Hour Show |Thursdays, 11pm |Indie improv show. |Imaginary Friends |https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-11th-Hour-Show/117281881659659 |mailto:the11thhourshow@gmail.com |Includes a jam. |- |The Manifesto Show |Fridays, 8pm |Indie improv show. |Comrades |https://www.facebook.com/themanifestoshow |mailto:themanifestoshow@gmail.com |Includes a jam and a team lottery slot. |- |CAMP |Fridays, 11:30pm |Indie improv/sketch/stand-up/whatever variety show. |The CAMP Counselors |https://www.facebook.com/pages/CAMP/398484430245285 |mailto:camplovesyou@gmail.com | |- |Minor League Harold Night |1st and 3rd Saturdays of the month, 7:00pm |Indie improv show. |Matt Figuera, Manny Hagopian, & Thomas Ochoa |https://www.facebook.com/MinorLeagueHaroldNight |mailto:minorleagueharoldnight@gmail.com |Books improv teams that do the Harold. Includes mash-up teams. |- |The Hate Mail Show |2nd and 4th Saturdays of the month, 7pm |Indie sketch/stand-up/improv variety show. |Hate Mail |https://www.facebook.com/HateMailShow |mailto:hatemailshow@gmail.com |Books improv, sketch, stand-up, storytelling, video sketches, and webseries. |- |The Local |Saturdays, 10pm |Indie improv show. |The Local |https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Local/302491299777673 |mailto:thelocalemail@gmail.com |Includes a jam. |- {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ Main Stage | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |The Consistent Monday Improv Jam |Mondays, 6:30pm |Short-form & long-form improv jam. |Comrade! and Adults |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/the-consistent-monday-improv-jam | | |- |One With Everything |1st & 3rd Mondays of the month, 9pm |Half-hour guest slot. |Less Hot Dog |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/less-hot-dog-presents-one-with-everything |mailto:lesshotdog@gmail.com |Books improv teams that do unique and uncommon forms. |- |Cherry Crush |Mondays, 10pm |Improv cagematch. |Cherry |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/cherry-crush |mailto:cherrycrush@cherrycomedy.com |Includes a lottery team at around 11. |- |iO Student Cagematch |Mondays, 11:30pm |Improv cagematch. |Joscar Joseph Herrera & Josh Tariff |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/student-cage-match |mailto:io_studentcagematch@yahoo.com |All members of each team must be current iO students to be eligible. |- |Harold Jam |Tuesdays, 11:30pm |Improv jam, Harold-style. | |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/harold-jam | | |- |Musical Improv Jam |Wednesdays, 11:30pm |Improv jam, focusing on musical improv. | |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/musical-improv-jam | | |- |iO Cagematch |Thursdays, 11:30pm |Improv cagematch. |Joscar Joseph Herrera & Josh Tariff |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/cage-match |mailto:io_cagematch@yahoo.com | |- |Improv Hangover |Saturdays, 10am (monthly-ish) |Improv jam/Indie improv show. |Cake Batter |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/cake-batter-presents-improv-hangover |mailto:cakebattercomedy@gmail.com |Free breakfast provided, specials on mimosas & bloody marys at iO bar. |- iO West IO WEST is, of course, the Los Angeles branch of the ImprovOlympic in Chicago. They've been putting up indie improv teams since time immemorial, or at least since before the term "indie improv" came into use. There are three stages at iO: the Main Stage (through the front entrance and bar on Hollywood Blvd), the Del Close Theatre, and The Loft (both through the side entrance on Cosmo street). In addition to the shows listed below, you can also book an hour or half-hour Main Stage slot for your team or show by emailing iO West Artistic Director James Grace at mailto:james@ioimprov.com. It's located in Hollywood at 6366 Hollywood Blvd. Website: http://ioimprov.com/west/ {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ Del Close Theatre (Formerly Andy Dick Black Box Theatre, aka The Dick Box) | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |Sunday Night of The Iguana |4th Sunday of the month, 9pm |Indie improv show. |Tingler |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/sunday-night-of-the-iguana |mailto:tinglerimprov@gmail.com |Includes a jam. |- |3, 2, 1, Cagematch! |Sundays, 10:30pm |Three-way improv cagematch featuring only two-person teams. |One Man Show |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/the-3-2-1-cagematch-the-only-two-man-cagematch-in-town |mailto:onemanshowimprov@gmail.com |Only books two-person improv teams. |- |Mystic Mondays |Mondays, 10:30pm |Indie improv/sketch show. |Tarotdactyl |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/tarotdactyl-presents-mystic-mondays |mailto:tarotdactyl@gmail.com | |- |The One Hour Improv Festival |Tuesdays, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |English Speaking Moose |https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-One-Hour-Improv-Festival/271398996230973 |mailto:ringthemoose@gmail.com |Includes a jam. |- |Wednesday Night Variety Pack |Wednesdays, 10:30pm |Indie improv/sketch/stand-up show. |Sugar Daddy, The Ark, Women Be Shoppin', We The People |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/wednesday-night-variety-pack |mailto:sugardaddyimprov@gmail.com, mailto:vinvescio@yahoo.com, mailto:bootsybuffet@gmail.com, mailto:mayorofio@gmail.com |Hosted over the course of the month by four different teams. |- |Comrade!'s Improv Tiki Bar |1st & 3rd Saturdays of the month, 7:30pm |Indie improv show. |Comrade! |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/comrade-s-tiki-bar |mailto:comradeimprov@gmail.com | |- |Saturday Night Formal |2nd & 4th Saturdays of the month, 7:30pm |Indie improv show. |Tricycle |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/saturday-night-formal |mailto:dan_hamamura@yahoo.com |Books improv teams that do unique and uncommon forms. |- |Ruffneck Improv |1st & 3rd Saturdays of the month, 8:30pm |Indie improv show. |Ruffneck |https://www.facebook.com/ruffneckimprov |mailto:ruffneckimprov@gmail.com | |- |Value Menu Presents |2nd & 4th Saturdays of the month, 8:30pm |Indie improv show. |Value Menu |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/value-menu-presents |mailto:wearevaluemenu@gmail.com | |- {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ The Loft | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |The Sunday Social |Sundays, 8:30pm |Indie improv show. |Nerdvana |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/the-sunday-social |mailto:sjames2001@gmail.com | |- |Supernova Sunday |1st Sunday of the month, 10pm |Indie improv show. |Mercury 12 |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/mercury-12-presents-supernova-sunday |mailto:mercury12improv@gmail.com | |- |The Weekender |2nd Sunday of the month, 10pm |Indie improv/sketch show. |Kyle and Corte Do Sketch |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/the-weekender |mailto:dheber86@gmail.com | |- |theElainehour |3rd Sunday of the month, 10pm |Indie improv show. |Elaine |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/theelainehour |mailto:elainehour@gmail.com | |- |The Lush Bender Show |Sundays, 11pm |Indie improv show. |Lush Green & Fender Bender |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/the-lush-bender-show |mailto:lushbendershow@gmail.com | |- |Danger Snack Does... |1st Monday of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Danger Snack |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/danger-snack-does |mailto:dangersnack@gmail.com | |- |Ham Radio |2nd & 4th Mondays of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Amanda Lund & Tilt Tyree |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/ham-radio |mailto:tiltsfanclub@hotmail.com | |- |Buckaroo Presents |3rd Monday of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Buckaroo |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/buckaroo-presents |mailto:teambuckaroo@gmail.com | |- |Key Party |1st & 3rd Tuesdays of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Key Party |https://www.facebook.com/pages/Key-Party-Improv/207961269220781 |mailto:keypartybooking@gmail.com | |- |Mr. Body |2nd & 4th Tuesdays of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Mr. Body |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/mr-body |mailto:jeff.maccubbin@gmail.com |Books improv teams that do genre forms. |- |Chompie Chomp's Improv Romp |Wednesdays, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Chompie Chomp |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/chompie-chomp-s-improv-romp |mailto:chompiechompimprov@gmail.com | |- |Black Hot Fridays |Fridays, 8pm |Indie improv show. |Bobby Hot Stuff |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/bobby-hot-stuff-presents-black-hot-fridays |mailto:bobbyhotstuff@gmail.com | |- |Top Shelf |Fridays, 11pm |Indie improv show. |Top Shelf |https://www.facebook.com/topshelfimprov |mailto:topshelfimprov@gmail.com | |- |Saturday Night Block Party |Saturdays, 8:00pm |Indie improv show. |Howie Kremer & Tracy Meyer |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/saturday-night-block-party |mailto:ioblockparty@gmail.com | |- |Fusion Saturday |Saturdays, 11:00pm |Indie improv/stand-up show. |Justin Alexio & Jeremiah Watkins |http://ioimprov.com/west/io/shows/fusion-saturday |mailto:fusionsaturdaycomedy@gmail.com | |- {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ The Neon Venus Art Theatre | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |Trick Chair |2nd & 4th Sundays of the month, 10pm |Indie improv show. |Flash Garden |https://www.facebook.com/flashgardencomedy |mailto:trickchair@gmail.com | |- |Hornet Sketch Hour |Mondays, 10:30pm |Indie sketch show. |BION |https://www.facebook.com/BionSketch |mailto:hornetsketch@gmail.com | |- |Frenemies and Friends! And Enemies! |2nd Thursday of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Frenemies |https://www.facebook.com/FrenemiesImprov |mailto:frenemiescomedy@gmail.com | |- |Kill Bot |3rd Thursday of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |False Restart |https://www.facebook.com/FalseRestart |mailto:falserestart@gmail.com | |- |Thrashtown! Improv Night |2nd Friday of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Thrashtown |https://www.facebook.com/ThrashtownLA |mailto:thrashtownla@gmail.com | |- |Fifty a Page and Friends |4th Friday of the month, 9:30pm |Indie improv show. |Fifty a Page |https://www.facebook.com/FiftyAPage |mailto:fiftyapage@gmail.com | |- |Coco Van's Monthly Improv Extravaganza |4th Saturday of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Coco Van |https://www.facebook.com/cocovancomedy |http://cocovancomedy.weebly.com/contact-us.html | |- |Space Face |1st Thursday of the month, 10:30pm |Indie improv show. |Space Dangerous |https://www.facebook.com/SpaceDangerous |mailto:spacedangerous6@gmail.com | |- The Neon Venus Art Theatre The Neon Venus Art Theatre has pretty much everything you can think of that falls under the umbrella of "art", and that includes a pretty extensive indie improv/comedy schedule. It's located in Hollywood at 7023 Melrose Ave. Website: http://www.neonvenustheatre.com/ Direct Email: mailto:neonvenusarttheatre@yahoo.com {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ The Complex | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |The Sunday Bash |Sundays, 8pm |Indie improv show, in the Flight Theatre. |The Splash |https://www.facebook.com/TheSundayBash |mailto:sundaybash@gmail.com |Pay-to-play show. $20 for a slot. Includes a jam. |- |I Scream Sundays |Sundays, 9pm |Indie improv/variety show. |Sweet Dalai Lama |https://www.facebook.com/IScreamSundays |mailto:sweetdalailama@gmail.com | |- ||Black Monday |Mondays, 8pm |Indie/MSW Student improv show, in the Straight Jacket Theater. |Black Monday |https://www.facebook.com/BlackMonday666 |mailto:blackmondayimprov@gmail.com |Free Improv every Monday. Student showcase for Miles Stroth Workshop. Includes a jam. |- The Complex The Complex is probably best known to improvisers as the current home of The Miles Stroth Workshop, and the former home of The Little Modern Theater and Room 101. There are approximately seventy-eight theaters inside this building. It's located in Hollywood at 6476 Santa Monica Blvd. Website: you weren't actually going to look at The Complex's website, were you? Here's Miles's instead: http://milesimprov.com/ {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ UCBTLA | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |The Cagematch |All but the last Wednesdays of the month, 11pm |Improv cagematch. |Harrison Brown |https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Cagematch/165760400108264 |mailto:ucblacagematch@gmail.com |All members of each team must have completed at least one level of improv classes at UCB to be eligible. |- |Sketch Showdown |Last Wednesday of the month, 11pm |Three-way sketch cagematch. |Sergio Cilli & Casey Feigh |https://www.facebook.com/SketchShowdown |mailto:ucbshowdown@gmail.com |80% of your team must have completed either Sketch 101 or Improv 401 at UCB to be eligible. |- |Long Hard Improv Jam |Fridays, 5:30pm |Improv jam. |Jacob Reed |https://www.facebook.com/ucbjam | |UCB-student focused, but anyone has a shot at playing. Frequently features UCB performers as guests. |- |Not Too Shabby |Fridays, 11:59pm |Indie sketch show. |Dave Ferguson, Mike Hanford, & Mike Mitchell |http://losangeles.ucbtheatre.com/shows/view/754 |mailto:ucbshabby@gmail.com | |- Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre Los Angeles Indie slots at UCB are pretty sparse, but there are a few. It's located in Hollywood at 5919 Franklin Ave. Website: http://losangeles.ucbtheatre.com/ {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ Second City Hollywood | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |Improv Roulette |Mondays, 10pm |20-minute guest slot, opening for an established Second City team. |Rotating host team, currently Pool Party |http://www.secondcity.com/performances/hollywood/calendarandtickets/ |https://secure.secondcity.com/forms/HOL_show_sub_app.php | |- |The Real Fake Cagematch |2nd & 4th Tuesdays of the month, 9pm |Mock improv cagematch. |Fortune & Glory |https://www.facebook.com/TheRealFakeCagematch |https://secure.secondcity.com/forms/HOL_show_sub_app.php | |- |Thunderdome! |Tuesdays, 10pm |Improv cagematch. |Carrie Weisberg |https://www.facebook.com/pages/Thunderdome/219527578104615 |mailto:thunderdomeimprov@gmail.com | |- |Delicious Moments |2nd & 4th Wednesdays of the month, 8pm |20-minute guest slot, opening for an established Second City team. |Delicious Moments |https://www.facebook.com/pages/Delicious-Moments/226130200732165 |https://secure.secondcity.com/forms/HOL_show_sub_app.php | |- |FrankenYeti Presents... |Fridays, 10:00pm |Indie Improv where at any show, a Second City Alumni Team may come and close the show. |FrankenYeti |https://www.facebook.com/FrankenYetiPresents |mailto:Frankenyeti6@gmail.com |- |Explo-Jam |Fridays, 11:30pm |Improv jam featuring a set by at least one guest improv team. |The Gunfordmay |https://www.facebook.com/FridayNightExploJam |mailto:fridayexplojam@gmail.com |Get there on time, because Second City closes its front doors at 11:45. |- |Saturdays, 9:30pm |Indie improv show. |Bro Squad 5 |http://www.secondcity.com/performances/hollywood/calendarandtickets/ |mailto:brosquad5@gmail.com |Saturday Night's Main Event |- |- Second City Hollywood Second City has been opening its doors to more indie teams lately. Located in Hollywood at 6560 Hollywood Blvd. Website: http://www.secondcity.com/ {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ The Improv Space | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Type of Show | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |Space Wars |Tuesdays, 10pm |Improv cagematch. |Adam Macy |https://www.facebook.com/Theimprovspacewars |mailto:improvspacewars@gmail.com | |- |Gangbusters! |Tuesdays, 11pm |Indie improv/stand-up show. |Jason Van Glass |http://theimprovspace.com/schedule/?eventid=184 | | |- |The Improv Sessions |Wednesdays, 9pm |Improv jam. |Ben 'Gomez' Crutcher |http://theimprovspace.com/schedule/?eventid=135 | | |- The Improv Space Want a change of scenery or a Diddy Reese ice cream sandwich after your improv show? Good news! The Improv Space is located in a different part of town entirely. Located in Westwood at 954 Gayley Ave. Website: http://theimprovspace.com/ {| class="wikitable sortable" style="width:100%;" |- |+ Ronin Shows | style="width:14%;"| Name | style="width:10%;"| Day/Time | style="width:30%;"| Location | style="width:10%;"| Hosts | style="width:10%;"| Website/Page | style="width:10%;"| Contact Email | style="width:16%;"| Notes |- |Catsby |Sundays, 8pm |Theatre Asylum, 6320 Santa Monica Boulevard |CAT BATH! |https://www.facebook.com/pages/CAT-BATH/128003713876972 |mailto:catsbyshow@gmail.com |Features themed mash-up teams. |- |Palapalooza |Sundays, 9pm |Impro Theatre, 1727 North Vermont Ave #211 |Hey Pal |https://www.facebook.com/palapalooza |mailto:palapalooza@gmail.com |Improv teams base their sets off the monologues of a guest stand-up comedian. |- |Mix |Mondays, 9pm |ComedySportz Los Angeles, 733 Seward St |Eddie Quintana |http://www.comedysportzla.com/shows/our-shows/mix.html |mailto:eddie@eddiequintana.com |Books improv, sketch, and stand-up. |- |Sweet Valley Improv |Thursdays, 7pm |The Sherry Theatre, 11052 Magnolia Blvd |Rinse & Repeat |https://www.facebook.com/SweetValleyImprov/ |mailto:sweetvalleyimprov@gmail.com | |- |Hot Improv Nights |Third Thursday of the month, 9pm |Copper Still Bar @ Jaragua Restaurant, 4493 Beverly Blvd |Joseph Cabello & Fred Le |https://www.facebook.com/hotimprovnights |mailto:hotimprovnights@gmail.com |Includes a jam and mash-up teams |- |Mach Improv |Thursdays, 11pm |The Tre Stage, 1523 N La Brea Ave |Jake Regal |https://www.facebook.com/MachImprov |mailto:machimprov@gmail.com |Weekly improv mash-up. Email to be put on the list! |- |Dark & Stormy Improv |Fridays, 8pm |The LOFT Ensemble, 929 E 2nd St, #105 |Love, HARVEY |https://www.facebook.com/pages/DARK-Stormy-Improv/347877588580335 |mailto:darkandstormyimprov@gmail.com | |- |Danger Room |Fridays, 8pm |The Michael Woolson Studio, 8801 Cashio St |Harvey Rocketship |https://www.facebook.com/dangerroomimprov |mailto:dangerroomimprov@gmail.com |Books both improv & sketch. Includes a jam. |- |Jackpot Improv |Saturdays, 8:30pm |The Underground Annex, 1308 N Wilton Pl |The Weather With Chip Van Der Dyke |https://www.facebook.com/JackpotImprov/ |mailto:jackpotimprov@gmail.com |Books both improv & sketch. Includes a jam. |- |FrankenYeti Presents... |Fridays, 10:00pm |Indie Improv where at any show, a Second City Alumni Team may come and close the show. 6520 Hollywood Blvd. |FrankenYeti |https://www.facebook.com/FrankenYetiPresents |mailto:Frankenyeti6@gmail.com |- |The Green Room |Saturdays, 11pm |Impro Theatre, 1727 North Vermont Ave #208 |Lush Green |https://www.facebook.com/thegreenroomimprov |mailto:greenroomimprov@gmail.com |- Ronin Shows These shows belong to no clan. They're either the only indie improv show renting out a particular black box theatre, or are the only indie show at an already-established comedy/improv theatre. Category:Improv Shows Category:Sketch Shows Category:Indie Scene Category:Los Angeles